


Closing the Door

by Mizamiko



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizamiko/pseuds/Mizamiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku's thoughts at the end of KH1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closing the Door

I am not a hero.

  
I do not, nor will I ever, have the makings of a hero. I am not one of the chosen ones who have courage, strength, and all those vital things that makes others follow those all important people around. There is nothing in me that would make other people want to follow me. What am I anyway? I am just another person in the whole scheme of things.

I was not important really. I was just the dreamer. I was just the one who wanted to get away from the monotony, the one who they wanted to leave behind even when the idea to leave was mine to begin with.

And that was the crux of it, wasn't it. That was the first betrayal. In the group of three, one will always be left behind. The hero and the princess always go together. The third wheel will always end up as the one dealing with the darkness. And I was such a good third wheel that I let myself fall for the darkness of the heartless…

I was such an idiot, but betrayal and rejection isn't easy to deal with, not when it involves your best friends. But in every story all must play their parts and mine was no different from the rest. Somebody had to play the bad guy.

All through the short time that I have known him I have played so many roles in his life. I was a friend. I was a rival. I was someone to look up to. I was the enemy. I was the fallen angel. I played so many roles in the hero's life and yet I could see in his eyes that he never learned to hate me through all that time.

I was glad. I never wanted him to hate me. Kill me maybe, as I wanted to hurt him for the pain that he gave me, the reason that I fell from grace. However, he was the hero and that would be too out of character.

Maybe that was the reason why I chose to close the door. After all I have done, redemption seemed too far away. My heart had been consumed by the darkness and only now was I able to free myself, but at such a price.

What better way to pay my penance than by staying by the king's side? I could never ask his forgiveness at this side of the door and I could never forgive myself before he does.

I was as much as the keyblade master as he was. The keyblade goes to the one with a stronger will, or wish as the case was, to wield it to its real purpose. His time as the master is done, at least for the moment. The door between his and the kingdom hearts is closed and he and the princess can now live happily. The two of them just like the way the princess wished it.

I wasn't the hero. Why should it matter if I chose to close the door with me on the other side of the hero's?

I bring up my hand and watched as the keyblade was brought to life in shower of sparks. For once, it felt right, so right to have this weapon in my hand.

"Riku. "

"At your service King Micky."

I am not a hero.

I do not belong in that place of light where Sora lives. I am tainted with the darkness and I belong at the other side of the door. This is the part I play in closing the door and I do not regret it.

I am Riku.

A Keyblade bearer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> March 14, 2004
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in the making of the fanfiction. Kingdom Hearts is the property of Squaresoft and Disney. The characters and associated materials of these works are used WITHOUT permission. I'm not getting any money out of this. Original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted of the author.


End file.
